ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Neige
Neige ''(ニージ, Niiji)'' is a Frost Demon and one of the first main antagonists of Dragon Ball Σ. ''Like a large amount of the rest of his race, Neige was enlisted into the encompassing Planet Trade Organization, with him hoping that he would one day be able to rise through the ranks and succeed even the likes of King Cold in his quest for power. However, this ambition slowly collapsed around him, as due to his impressive showings of combative prowess, Neige was placed in charge of his own unit for special operations that couldn't be done by normal PTO soldiers, nicknamed the Neiger Corps. Despite the somewhat prominent position, Neige became furious that his plans had been sidelined in the manner in which they had been, and he sunk into bitterness, blaming anything and everything he could for being frozen in such a position. Hope sprung anew, though, as soon as the news of surviving Saiyans reached his ears via the grapevine. Seeing potential in this survivors, Neige took his group of soldiers and began to hunt for any Saiyans of his own, and eventually detected two of them on Earth. Arriving on the planet, Neige had his troops launch a concentrated program in order to find any non-human energy signatures on the planet. Eventually, his troops encountered the two Saiyans, Larek and Celina, as well as their group of travelling comrades, and alerted their leader. Neige arrived shortly after, and proved that his years of combat experience had born fruit, as he was capable of quickly defeating the variety of them and prepared them for capture. However, the two Saiyans managed to stage a breakout of one of his ships and returned to Earth, Neige pursuing them. There, they faced off again, and Neige was finally defeated when Larek achieved the form of Super Saiyan, giving the Saiyan the power to match him and his various transformations, before finally defeating him in a energy clash and sending him flying into space, completely defeated and knocked unconscious, vanishing completely. Neige's current status is unknown. Appearance Like the rest of his species, Neige's body seems to have a sort of 'chilled' theme and aura to it, a theme that even extends to his overall color scheme, being soft colors of light, light gray and a calming, plain-esque purple, that also seems to extend its color throughout all of his body slightly, with the grey parts having something of a purple trim to them as well. In terms of aura, he seems to have an overall sense of calmness, even when frustrated, that extends around him, and those who serve near him often describe him as giving off an aura of serene danger. Like the rest of his species, his gender and age are nearly impossible to tell, and he himself doesn't seem willing to offer the information, like many other Frost Demons. A consistent trait about all his forms appears to be a variety of small deformations about him, most notably his general lack of several fingers, having only 3 in all of his various forms, as well as a tail that seems to connect directly to this stomach in most of his forms (though he sports it from his forehead while in his first form). Not all of Neige's forms have been shown, though several indeed have. When he first debuts, he is in his first form, and is rather small. Rather than using a chair or pod as some others in his race, Neige seems to prefer to hoist himself through the air on the power of his ''Ki ''alone, and therefore his legs dangle slightly. His eyes are a bit more slanted at the top and circular at the bottom than other forms, and his arms are rather thin and twiglike, while they largen out into rather normally sized hands and purple-colored fingers with no visible fingernails or the like. His legs, which sport a similar pattern to his arms, drop down in his usual state (he has not yet been seen standing while in his first form), and his toes are somewhat bigger than his fingers, with the center toe being much larger than the other two, and is perceived to be his index toe of sorts. His tail is now attached to his forehead, and fades into purple rather than being attached to a purple part of his body, as well as curling into a ball at the very end of the tail itself. When he appears in this state, Neige also generally has his aura flaring around him, as a symbol of him using his own Ki for the singular purpse of both flying and attacking should he desire. Neige's next shown form is his true form, which appears somewhat radically different than his previous form. He now stands fully on both legs, and has a somewhat more muscular frame than he did previously, though he still appears skinny. He now has somewhat pronounced 'chest guards', as well as an odd sort of connecting cable between the beginning of his spine and the black of his head. His head is now seperate from the tail and is much more angular and squarish, as well as now sporting smaller ears that are squared off at the ends. His nose and mouth are much more pronounced, and his fingers are now the same color as his hands and the majority of the rest of his body. The same applies to his toes, which are roughly the same size as his fingernails (though it has been implied that they are slightly bigger). His tail is now attached to a massive purple area around his stomach and scrotum, and does not fade into its usual color, but matches the purple area itself. His eyes are oddly softer, deceptively so, and even his scowl has abated somewhat. Interestingly, his eyes are now a different color, a cool purple in contrast to his first form's angry red eyes (this has been attributed to his greater amount of confidence and somewhat relief from anger when in this state). He rarely has his Ki around him at all times, as a symbol of his power and his confidence, though the aura will still appear when he is fighting seriously. The final form Neige shows is his true form at full power. This bears the greatest resemblance to his true form, though it has still changed much. He appears to much bulkier than he was before, though also being a tad leaner in some areas, and the chest guards have now become purple and are horizontal rather than vertical, even sticking up into the air somewhat. His increased muscle mass has been symbolized with a greater amount of wrinkles or pushed up areas around his arms and waist, though these could be collections of muscle or even veins that are popping at the excess force he his using. His ears are now a bit more streamlined and almost elfen, with lines emerge from them and run down to an area shortly before his eyes, which are a icy blue, unlike the previous two forms' angry red and cool purple, as well as his snout sticking out a bit away from his face. The purple part of his stomach has now receeded greatly, and the tail coming out of it is more in common with the tail of his first form, though now it is a bit bulkier and coiled more rightly, indicating its readiness for combat. His legs seem to have risen up a bit more, and his toes and fingers are now different shapes entirely, with the toes being incredibly lithe as the fingers become more muscular. His aura is almost never seen in this state, though when he does deign to show it it is a sign of his intent to completely destroy his opponent. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Offensive Techniques Non-Offensive Techniques Transformations First form Base true form 100% power true form Quotes Trivia *Neige and his forms are collectively based around Mewtwo from the ''Pokémon franchise. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Frost Demons Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dragon Ball Σ